Shifu's Cold
by Minimewtwo
Summary: Shifu gets a cold and his students help him get better, he also has a reacuring nightmare... is it just a nightmare or something more? A sneak peek at the first chapter of the Sequel is included. The sequel is up and is called A Leopard's Spots.
1. Chapter 1

**Shifu's Cold **  
_(A Kung Fu Panda Fan-fiction)_

_**Chapter One**_

The Sun had set on the early spring day and the chill night air descended upon the Valley of Peace, a chilling breeze passed by un-noticed  
by the six Kung Fu warriors that sat around a small square table in the Jade Palace's warm kitchen.

The Six warriors were of course Masters Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Tigress and the Dragon Warrior Po. The six young warriors chatted  
and joked with each other, their dishes from their evening meal cleaned and stacked neatly on a shelf. "So when was Master Shifu supposed  
to be back?" Po asked before yawning.

"Well it's been three weeks since he left for the Imperial city, sooo if he's not back later this evening he should be back by tomorrow  
morning." Tigress answered after a few moments thought.  
"Well there's no use waiting up for him, we'd best get some rest and welcome him back tomorrow." Viper stated before slithering off  
her chair and pushing it in, the others followed her lead as they all slowly made their way to the bunk-house.

The clear star filled sky began to cloud over as the six warriors neared the bunk-house, once inside they bid goodnight to each other  
before entering their respective rooms. It wasn't long before the dim golden lights in each of the rooms were extinguished as the occupants  
fell into slumber, the gentle tap of the light rain helping to relax and lull them into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A small lone figure walked slowly across the Thread of Hope towards the Valley of Peace, a cloud moved away from the moon briefly  
revealing the figure's identity. Master Shifu tiredly stepped off the Thread of Hope and onto solid ground once more, he paused in thought  
while trying to decide whether or not to continue or stop for the night and rest. His decision was made for him as the now dark clouded sky released a fine drizzly rain onto the valley below. "Well I can't stay out in this rain." Shifu mused to himself with a sigh; he then set off once  
more at a quicker pace hoping to make it back before midnight.

A few uneventful hours passed before a soaking wet Shifu reached the village gates. "Who ever you are the village is closed! The gates  
will be open after dawn!" A guard grouched irritably after Shifu had knocked on one of the huge double gates.  
"I am Master Shifu and I thought it polite to knock on the gates rather than knocking them down!" Shifu retorted irritably his patience wearing thin, the guard shone a light in Shifu's face to get a better look at who was there. "Oh! Master Shifu, I I'm sorry sir. I'll let you in right away." Came the hastened reply as the guard struggled to open one of the heavy gates partially to allow Shifu access, he nodded gratefully at the  
guard who bowed in respect before closing and locking the gate once more.

Shifu slowly walked through the village and up the mountain steps to the Jade Palace's gates; once again he knocked but this time an  
attendant immediately opened the gate to see who was there. "Master Shifu!" The goose attendant exclaimed upon seeing the soaking  
wet Master, Shifu nodded at the gooses in gratitude for the speedy response before he began to make his way to the bunk-house.

A cool breeze that gently blew past made him shiver as he reached the bunk-house entrance, he silently mad e his way to his quarters  
as not to disturb his students. Once in his room he removed his wet clothing leaving it in a pile on the floor too tiered to do anything  
about it, he then crawled under the blankets of his bed and quickly gave into his exhaustion falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**A/N  
**Well there you have it the first chapter of my first Kung Fu Panda Fanfic, if you think the chapters are short let me tell you something, they are all about three pages on lined refill, so the reason they are short on here is because I write big on paper. Why do I write on paper? Because my computer keeps dying so I need to have a hard/paper copy of all of my fanfics.  
This has been all written up so I only need to type it, so hopefully I'll be updating it at least once a week.  
Okay Bye._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

The morning couldn't come quick enough for the Five and Po as they had all eagerly awaited Shifu's safe return to the Jade Palace,  
the morning gong finally sounded and the six warriors swiftly exited their rooms and said "Good morning Master." in unison. Six faces  
fell with disappointment when they noticed the absence of their master, disappointedly the six warriors made their way to the  
bunk-house door meeting a goose attendant who was busily sweeping but stopped upon noticing them, he bowed before speaking.  
"Good morning Masters, I see Master Shifu isn't with you. I guess he must still be tired from his journey." The goose said cheerfully.

"Wait, he's back?" PO asked surprised as the five looked at each other in equal surprise.  
"Yes, I opened the gate for him last night. He was completely soaked to the bone... I must get back to my chores." The goose replied  
before bowing again and leaving the bunk-house heading towards the guest-house.

"We should check on him, tired or not Master Shifu would still have been up." Tigress instantly stated once she was sure the attendant  
was out of earshot, the others nodded in agreement as they followed her to their Master's quarters.

Tigress opened the room's doors and softly called out. "Master? Master are you here?" They all entered their master's small room; Viper  
was the first to notice the small pile of damp clothing on the floor. "He must have been soaked, his clothes are **still** damp." She commented  
before Po spoke. "Hey, he makes sure we make our beds, but look at his." He said indignantly as he pointed at Shifu's bed, the blankets  
were bundled up into a lump in the middle of the bed.  
"Maybe he was urgently needed in the village and didn't have time to make it." Tigress replied instantly defending Shifu; she made her  
way over to the bed intending to make it for her master but stopped. Tigress studied the lump of blankets for a few moments before  
suspiciously prodding at them once with her finger, her action earned her a small groan from someone or something buried under the  
blankets.  
Tigress looked back at her friends who had all crowded closer to the bed, with a nod of encouragement from them she gently untangled  
the blankets revealing a small, curled up ball of fur that they all instantly recognised as their Master. "Master Shifu?" they all said in unison  
before Tigress knelt down and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Master are you okay? Wake up." Tigress said worriedly as she gently shook  
Shifu's shoulder earning her another groan. Shifu slowly opened his eyes before sneezing; he sniffed trying to rid himself of the blocked  
feeling in his sinuses. "Huh... What are you all doing in my room?" He asked shivering slightly, Po and the Five all let out a relieved sigh as  
Tigress tucked the blankets around Shifu again only leaving his head visible. "We were worried about you Master." Tigress replied before  
Monkey continued. "Yeah, especially after one of the attendants told us that he let you in **last night**." Shifu looked at the slightly worried expressions on each of his students faces. "Ah this is because I did ahh...ahchoo! Excuse me, didn't greet you this morning when the gong sounded." Shifu replied in-between a sneeze, Mantis shifted about uncomfortable with the silence that followed.  
"So Master how was the Emperor? What did he want this time?" He asked after Shifu sneezed again, Shifu sighed tiredly and sniffed  
before answering. "The Emperor is fine, he summoned me for the same reason he always does, for a ah ahchoo! Advice." Shifu pulled the blankets tighter around himself as Tigress soothingly rubbed his back helping to lull him to sleep again, once Shifu had fallen into a deep  
sleep the six warriors nodded at each other before silently leaving their master to rest.

"Sounds like he has a bad cold." Crane commented as they left Shifu's quarters slowly making their way to the kitchen where they ate.  
"Hmmm, Po can you make some soup for Master Shifu and some lemon honey tea?" Tigress asked after a moment's silence.  
"Uh, yeah sure." Po replied as they neared the kitchen.  
"So Tigress I suppose the plan is to try and Help Master Shifu get well as fast as possible?" Viper asked.  
"Well you know how stubborn he is, he won't want the doctor to get involved, never does, besides it will be hard enough just getting him to stay in bed and rest." Tigress replied with a sigh of frustration. The Five sat down around the small wooden table as Po made them breakfast, once breakfast was served all six began to slowly eat in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

_**A/N  
**Right that's the second chapter so I won't be updating until next week maybe sooner. Advice is welcome as it helps me develop my writing style or drop me a quick line to just tell me what you think, it's always appreciated. The bold writing in this chapter are words that the characters put emphasis on when they were speaking._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

The messenger goose from the Imperial Palace flew as fast as he could towards the Valley of peace and Jade Palace, though exhausted  
he dared not to stop and rest as the Emperor had ordered that her deliver the message and brought a reply back in only four days.  
_'*Sigh* Two weeks journey in only four days, this message __**must**__ be important' _The messenger thought to himself with a sigh as he neared  
the Valley of Peace.

* * *

Shifu tossed and turned as a fever enhanced nightmare plagued his mind, he let out a weak groan as Tigress entered his room with a  
tray of food and drink. "Master?" Tigress said as she placed the tray on the floor and knelt next to him. "Master, Master wake up." Shifu  
stirred at Tigress' plea and slowly woke. "Ahchoo! Nnng, I hate colds." Shifu stated as he sat up and looked at Tigress through bleary eyes, Tigress sighed and shook her head a slight smile tugging at her lips. "Well it's your own fault Master, every time you've caught a cold it's  
been your own fault." She replied trying to be stern but failing as she watched her master try to smooth down the ruffled fur on his head,  
after a while he gave up and looked over at the tray Tigress had brought. "It's soup and some lemon honey tea." Tigress said answering  
her Master's unvoiced question, Shifu gratefully accepted the cup of tea and drank deeply soothing his slightly sore throat. Tigress passed  
him the bowl of soup after he had finished the tea, Shifu ate half of the soup before passing it back to Tigress yawning as he did. "Thank you Tigress... I see you haven't dragged that nuisance of a doctor up here yet." Shifu stated as Tigress placed a cup and small jug of water next  
to his bed, then she placed the soup bowl and tea cup back on the tray before standing and answering him. "Your welcome Master, I'll tell Po  
you liked the soup and tea... And I'll refrain from dragging the doctor into this if you do as your told and stay in bed." Tigress replied and looked  
at him sternly as she stood in the doorway. "Very well Master Tigress, if it will keep that blasted doctor from being brought into this, I shall  
be on my best behaviour." Shifu replied with a chuckle, Tigress nodded in agreement before closing the door to allow her master to rest.

Once Tigress had left Shifu curled up under his blankets and quickly fell asleep once more.

* * *

"Well that went better than expected." Tigress stated as she entered the kitchen.  
"So he's going to stay in bed and rest?" Viper asked as Tigress set the tray on the bench before leaning against the bench.  
"Yeah... How about we all go out to the arena and do some training?" She suggested after answering Vipers question, the others agreed  
willingly quick to follow Tigress to the arena.

* * *

  
The messenger goose from the Imperial palace reached the Jade Palace and looking down he saw the six students of Master Shifu training,  
he quickly decided to land and hoped he wouldn't get mistaken for an enemy and attacked.

The furious five and Po stopped in mid-training as they noticed the goose land, they wandered over to him as he brushed himself off and straightened his robes. "I bring a message for Master Shifu from the Emperor." The goose said importantly holding up a scroll case, Tigress instantly snatched it from the goose before he could stop her. She opened the case and pulled out t he scroll letting the case drop to the  
ground, rolling it open Tigress read it aloud for the others benefit.

'_**Dear Master Shifu, Grand Master of the Jade Palace.**_

_**I request your presence once more as an urgent mater has just arose,**_

_**please send your reply back with my messenger and include in it how**_

_**long it will take you to get here..**_

_**From the Emperor of China, Son of Heaven.'**_

Tigress growled in agitation after she had finished reading the letter, the other five warriors looked at each other stony faced as they waited  
for Tigress' complete reaction. "I have a reply that you can take back to the Emperor from the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. Master  
Shifu will not be responding to this summons." Tigress told the increasingly nervous goose through gritted teeth, the goose gulped but asked  
the question he feared to. "Why?" Tigress growled once more before answering.  
"Because of two things, one he only just got back last night and two Master Shifu has fallen ill. Now you have your reply so go." Tigress turned her back on the goose and stalked off towards the Sacred hall of warriors only stopping briefly to toss the scroll back to the messenger, the  
other five warriors followed her to the hall in hopes that she would soon calm down.

The goose watched them go before quickly gathering the scroll and placing it in it's case, he then took off towards the Imperial city as fast as  
his tired and aching wings would allow.

* * *

  
"Tigress?" Viper said while cautiously reaching to touch her friends shoulder.  
"Arrggh, who does he think he is? He may be the Emperor but that doesn't mean he can treat Master Shifu like one of his lackeys." Tigress growled out. "Careful Tigress, to talk ill of the Emperor is treason." Viper calmly warned her fuming friend.  
"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that... we all know Master Shifu isn't getting any younger and... and I worry about him when he travels to the  
Imperial city alone, I wouldn't be as worried if he took at least one of us with him... even if he took Po." Tigress confessed with a heavy sigh. "Heeyyy." Po whined as soon as what Tigress said about him sunk in, Viper glared at him before speaking to Tigress once more.  
"Have you told Master Shifu this?"  
"No. I doubt he'd listen anyway, he would only tell me that there is nothing for me to be concerned about." Tigress replied irritably.  
"How about we go train in the training hall for a while, then go visit Master Shifu?" Monkey suggested trying to lift the mood, they all agreed  
that it was a good idea and slowly traipsed off to the training hall.

* * *

  
Master Shifu woke with a start, trembling slightly while his breathing came in short pants. He slowly sat up and placed his head in his hands,  
he forced himself to take slow deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. "Grrr, that that same stupid nightmare." He grumbled to himself his  
tail fluffing up with agitation, once he had got his breathing under control Shifu got up and walked over to a small wooden chest and grabbed  
one of the spare robes he stored in it. Shifu quickly dressed before leaving his room shutting the doors behind him, he quickly and quietly left  
the bunk-house hoping to get back before anyone noticed him gone.

A few minutes later and the Furious Five and Po all trudged into the bunk-house, they quietly made their way to their Master's room hoping  
not to wake him if he were still asleep, Monkey opened the doors and they all stepped into their Master's small room. "Wait, where is he?"  
Po asked as soon as it was clear that their Master wasn't here. "Oh no, not again." Tigress exclaimed smacking her palm into her face.  
"What do you mean?" Po asked after Tigress' strange reaction, Crane was the one to answer him.  
"Master Shifu isn't one who can stay idle for long even when he's ill or injured. So he occasionally disappears, sometimes we find him others he turns up on his own. Don't worry he'll be back." Po was silent after cranes answer slowly digesting this new information.

* * *

  
_**A/N  
**I decided to add this chapter sooner than expected in order to help save an ill author from boredom, you know who you are and thanks for the review, to all others who reviewed thank you very much I love getting feed back on my stories be it advice, critique or just a simple Hi.  
I'd like to take this moment to say that there is no paring in this fic and also I don't own rights to Kung Fu Panda only an official copy of the DVD... Oh and to all Kung Fu Panda fans there is a sequel apparently coming out in 2011 call The Kaboom of Doom... I think that's what it's called, anyway Bye._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

The Five and Po stood outside of the bunk-house deciding where they should look for their Master. "Maybe he got hungry and went to the kitchen." Mantis suggested, Tigress sighed before replying.  
"That's a possibility an unlikely one but still possible." Po fumbled with the blanket that Tigress had got him to carry.  
"Uhh maybe he's at the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, didn't he and Master Oogway used to meditate there a lot?" Po suggested as  
Tigress tired of Po's fiddling with the blanket snatched it away. "That's a great idea Po." Viper stated kindly.  
"Let's head over there now." Tigress said as she bean to walk off, the others hurriedly followed her.

* * *

  
The six of them slowly climbed the hill to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, as they reached the crest of the hill they saw their Master.  
Mater Shifu sat silently beneath the blossom covered branches of the ancient peach tree, meditating in the warm afternoon sun, a slight  
breeze came and went every now and then stirring fallen petals into life almost dancing with them, the slowly setting sun added to an orange gold glow completing the beautiful and peaceful scene before them. The six masters dared not breath in fear of disturbing their master,  
catching Master Shifu in such an unguarded and peaceful state was an extremely rare occurrence as he usually kept his guard up showing  
very little emotion even during meditation. Even so the six of them crept over to Shifu as quietly as possible trying not to disturb him, the Red Panda had his eyes closed a peaceful almost happy expression on his face, the golden light that shone on his face dimmed as the slowly setting sun began to disappear behind the mountains. The air grew slightly cooler as did the infrequent breezes as the sun disappeared taking it's welcoming warmth with it, Tigress unfolded the blanket she carried and gently draped it over Shifu's shoulders startling him out of meditation. Shifu pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders yawning, he waited for one of his students to speak but when it was clear none of them would he made an attempt at conversation. "*sigh* I think I was almost asleep then." When he received no reply he looked at his students,  
PO, Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper looked uncomfortable and Tigress disappointed. Tigress nodded once at Po who picked Shifu up without  
a word and began to carry him back to the bunk-house, the others followed silently behind. "Po, put me down. I am quite capable of walking."  
Shifu stated as he tried to squirm out of Po's hold, when his statement was once again meet with silence Shifu began to feel as though he  
were a naughty child in trouble.

* * *

  
Once Shifu was placed on his bed in the bunk-house his six students left, just as Tigress was about to close the doors Shifu cried out sternly. "What is going on? Why won't any of you say anything?" Tigress glared at him and spoke to him her voice tinge with both disappointment  
and anger. "What's the point of saying anything if you don't listen? But if by any chance you **are listening** **now Shifu **then I will say this. It  
was extremely childish of you to disappear like that with out telling anyone, and as long as you decide to act like a child we will treat you like  
one. Goodnight." With that said Tigress slammed the doors shut leaving Shifu alone, he stared at the door completely stunned at what Tigress had just said to him. After a few minutes of silence passed Shifu removed his sandals and crawled under his blankets, sleep did not come easy  
to him and when it did his troubled mind allowed nightmares to easily infiltrate it with more force than before.

* * *

  
"Tigress don't you think you were a little harsh?" Viper asked as they all met back in the kitchen tiredly sitting around the table.  
"I know, but what was I supposed to do? He not only broke our deal but disappeared with out telling anyone, what if he was attacked?"  
Tigress replied agitated, Viper sighed and shook her head. "We know Tigress, but sick or not Master Shifu can gold his own. But what's done is done, let's just hope he stays indoors tomorrow and that his cold doesn't get any worse thanks to his outdoor excursion." Viper said trying to calm the agitated Tiger, Po stood up ands clapped his hands together before speaking. "So who's hungry?" They all laughed glad for Po's optimistic personality. "Right I'd better start cooking then." Po stated as he began to grab utensils while instructing the Five on what  
ingredients to grab, they did this while laughing and joking with each other.

* * *

  
Back in Shifu's room the Red Panda tossed and turned, trapped in the clutches of a fever induced nightmare.

* * *

  
_**A/N  
**I felt as though I should update this faster seeing as I have just about finished typing up the final chapter so here you go.  
Thanks to all of your great reviews they were the hi-light of my day, to answer some of you and your question of whether or not you get to see(read about) Shifu's nightmare... well lets just say you'd **definitely** won't want to miss the **next** chapter.  
Thanks again to all who reviewed, until next time BYE ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Shifu awoke to an eerie silence his room completely shrouded in darkness; lightning flashed briefly illuminating his room for a few  
short seconds, not a breath of wind stirred and not a single drop of rain fell. Still the lightning came always followed by a loud ominous roll of thunder, except for the thunder there was silence. The silence was almost deafening and no matter how hard he strained to  
listen Shifu couldn't hear anything besides the thunder, he slowly got up and walked over to his door opening it just enough to stick  
his head out into the hallway, a sudden breeze flowed through the hallway carrying with it the faint smell of blood before disappearing as suddenly as it had appeared. Still the ever so faint smell of blood lingered in the air making Shifu feel slightly nauseous and dizzy, with unsteady steps he slowly made his way through the cold dark hallways to the bunk-house's exit. He opened the double doors  
and stepped out into the even cooler air shivering as another sudden breeze blew past him, every where Shifu looked there was a  
green fog that made everything blurry and shadows jump and dance in unnatural almost demonic ways. The air seemed to grow  
even cooler as Shifu stood on the bunk-house steps taking in his surroundings, his breath now crystallised in small clouds before him. The lightning had ceased but the thunder still rolled becoming less frequent but louder, in between the thunder Shifu thought he  
heard a sound coming from the main buildings of the Jade Palace, it sounded like a creature in trouble but there was also another  
more sinister sound that Shifu couldn't identify. Shifu's fur began to bristle as fear slowly began to creep into his heart trying to  
take hold and cloud his senses, even so Shifu slowly and hesitantly made his way towards the main buildings of the Jade Palace.**_

_**Lightning flashed startling Shifu as he had thought it gone; no thunder followed the flash of lightning, Shifu stopped and looked up  
to see angry dark clouds swirling around in a vortex. Shifu gulped nervously and looked away from the threatening sky and  
quickened his pace, he soon found himself in front of the huge doors marking the entrance to the sacred hall of warriors.  
The smell of blood was stronger making Shifu gag, still if there was someone that needed his help he wasn't about to run away.  
As Shifu reached up to push open the doors fear suddenly chilled his insides making him tremble and hesitate, he slowly and  
fearfully pushed open the doors expecting to see blood everywhere. Shifu slowly and cautiously made his way inside walking to the centre of the room, the room was free of blood but the smell of it was so strong he almost threw up. As Shifu stood in the centre of  
the room trying not to vomit he heard a strange sound, at first it began quietly and at a very low pitch but it gradually grew in both volume and pitch. Shifu gritted his teeth and clamped his hands over his ears as the sound brought him to his knees, the sound  
kept growing in pitch and volume as did the pain in Shifu's head. He suddenly jumped to his feet trying to make a mad dash for the  
door and just as he thought his head was about to explode he let out a scream of agony, a second later there was nothing except darkness and blissful silence.

* * *

  
**_The six warriors were enjoying their meal when they heard their Master's scream of pain followed by a thump, they all scrambled to their  
feet and rushed as fast as they could to their Master's room.

They swiftly entered Shifu's room expecting an enemy, instead they found the crumpled up and lifeless form of their Master next to the  
wooden chest that he kept his spare clothes and few personal belongings in. What had happened became instantly clear, their Master  
had had another nightmare and in his panic filled attempt to get away from whatever or whoever he though was hurting him, he had  
tripped and his head had collided with the chest knocking him senseless. Tigress knelt down and carefully picked Shifu up gently cradling  
him in her arms, a small shallow cut was evident above hid left eye. Viper slithered over and lightly rested her tail on Shifu's forehead  
testing his temperature. "He has a high fever, this cold is starting to turn more into a case of the flu than anything." Viper stated as she  
began to inspect the shallow wound on Shifu's head. "What ever he was dreaming about must have really scared him." Viper commented  
as Tigress stood up still cradling Shifu. "Po, Monkey fetch some spare blankets and pillow, we'll take him back to the kitchen with us and set  
up a makeshift bed near the stove. The rest of us will make a little more room in the kitchen for him." The others nodded in agreement before moving off quickly to carry out their designated tasks.

A few minutes later and Shifu was lying on top of some blankets, a pillow cushioning his head while even more blankets were placed over  
him in the form of a makeshift bed. Po and the five went back to eating their dinner while giving furtive glances at their Master in hopes that  
he would stir.

* * *

_  
**A/N  
**Poor Shifu.  
Well there you have it Shifu's Nightmare, Chapter Six should be a little longer.  
See you next Update BYE ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Shifu gradually became aware of warmth and the feeling of safety; he made sure to keep his breathing steady and his face neutral as he  
took in his surroundings through smell and hearing alone. Shifu could smell food and tea; he could hear his students talking quietly amongst themselves, the sound of their spoons and chopsticks making him aware of a dull throb coming from the left side of his head. Shifu groaned  
softly and slowly opened his eyes as his students crowded around him; he blinked a couple of times as everything came into focus. Tigress  
gently propped Shifu up and put a tea cup to his lips, he drank gratefully before pulling his head away to show he'd had enough, he then  
sighed and motioned to Tigress that he wanted to lie down again. "Are you alright Master?" Tigress asked worriedly.  
"Yes... Just very tired." Shifu replied eyes half closed.  
"Master what was your nightmare about?" Mantis asked curiously.  
"Who said I had a nightmare?" Shifu responded trying hard to keep his eyes open.  
"Uh, Master. We found you unconscious in your room, you had hit your head on that wooden chest in your room." Crane said a little hesitantly.  
"Oh... well that would explain my headache." Shifu replied with a weak smile forced onto his face.  
"We should let you rest, goodnight Master." Viper stated gently as their Master yawned behind his hand, Shifu quickly fell asleep to his  
students goodnights. "At least he's okay." Monkey stated with a shrug as they all watched the red panda sleep, his slow deep breaths  
indicating a deep sleep that would hopefully remain undisturbed.

The next time Shifu woke it was to a growling stomach followed by one or two giggle, it didn't take him long to work out that it was his  
stomach growling and the unsuccessfully restrained giggles came from his students. "What's so funny?" Shifu asked as he opened his  
eyes and slowly sat up wincing at his stiff back. "Nothing Master." Po quickly answered as he and the Five watched their Master stand  
and stretch, Shifu jumped onto the only vacant chair left at the table and sat down as his stomach growled again louder than before.  
The six young warriors tried their best not to giggle again; some were more successful than others. "Is there something funny about my  
stomach growling?" Shifu asked arching an eyebrow questioningly; Po answered him around his giggling.  
"That and... Your fur on... Your head that's... Sticking up like... a broom." Shifu sighed in annoyance as he began to try and flatten the fur  
on his head, Tigress was the first to take pity on him and distract him from his loosing battle with his fur by placing his breakfast in front  
of him. "Don't worry Master, even Tigress has bad fur days." Mantis told Shifu as his Master looked sheepish after loosing his battle with  
his fur, Tigress glared at Mantis successfully silencing him.

After Shifu had finished his breakfast of noodle soup Viper gave him a check up. "Hmmm, well sleeping in here last night seemed to do you  
a lot of good Master. Your fever's broken and should disappear completely soon." Shifu nodded in response while lost in his own thoughts,  
Po and the Five soon left to go train in the training hall leaving Shifu alone. For the entire day Shifu stayed in the kitchen leaving only to go  
to the bath-house to clean himself up. Early evening came and went as Po and the five returned for dinner, they ate their meal quickly for  
all were tired and once they were certain their Master was asleep, retired to their rooms for some well earned rest.

* * *

  
In the late evening of the same day the messenger goose landed at the Imperial Palace, he hurried to the Emperor's throne room hoping  
the Emperor would still be there. "Ah, Li. You have returned, at last. Well how long before Master Shifu arrives?" The Emperor said after Li  
had bowed, the messenger goose Li gulped nervously before replying. "Your grace I bring a verbal message from the Furious five and the  
Dragon Warrior."  
"And what message have they sent me?" The Emperor asked curiously.

"They say that Master Shifu would not be responding to your summons. Also the scroll you entrusted to me didn't even reach Master Shifu,  
Master Tigress snatched it from me." Li replied growing more nervous by the second.  
"What! **I told you** to give the scroll to **Master Shifu** and Shifu alone! Besides the scroll never reaching him what possible excuse is there for Master Shifu to not respond to **my** summons and be on his way here **now**!?" The Emperor finished with a growl making Li jump and gulp with  
fear. "They... They said it was because of two reasons... the first was because he had returned only the night before my arrival... and the  
se second reason was because Master Shifu has apparently fallen ill..." Li replied stuttering as he watched for his Emperors reaction.  
"Master Shifu is ill?" The Emperor asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "Yes sire, or at least that is what Master Tigress told me." Li said  
relaxing a little. "Fetch my head servant and captain of the guards, I have a journey to plan."  
"Yes Sire." Li replied before bowing and leaving the throne room at top speed.

* * *

  
Two days passed and morning came to the Jade Palace with a clear sky, warm sun and gentle breezes, Shifu was still sleeping in the  
kitchen after having successfully convinced his students that it was warmer than his room. Master Shifu awoke to the sound of Po cooking  
and the Five chatting quietly amongst themselves, he sat up and yawned startling Po who almost dropped a bowl of porridge. "Oh! good  
morning Master Shifu I hope we didn't wake you." Po said as he put the bowl on the table to stop himself from almost dropping it again,  
Shifu smiled warmly at Po and the others as he stretched. "No no, I should be getting up anyway, the gong must have sounded already."  
Shifu replied as he took his place at the table, he nodded gratefully as Po set another bowl of porridge and a cup of tea in front of him.  
Shifu placed a knob of butter on his porridge followed by a large amount of brown sugar, the large amount of sugar on Shifu's porridge  
was met with muffled snorts of laughter. "What? What's so funny?" Shifu asked as he glanced at each of his students faces confused as  
he put a paw on his head to see if his fur was sticking up again, Tigress cleared her throat before speaking. "It's just... Well Master...  
were you planning on having porridge with sugar or sugar with porridge?"  
"So I have a sweet tooth." Shifu replied irritably his ears low, the barely restrained giggle turned into raucous laughter. "What? Is it that  
hard to believe that I have a sweet tooth?" Shifu asked his ear pressed flat against his skull in annoyance, Po couched trying to stop  
laughing long enough to respond. "I... I'm sorry master but... it's just that China's greatest teacher of Kung Fu and the Grand Master of  
the Jade Palace has a sweet tooth... I'm sorry Master but from our point of view it's not only hard to believe... but it's hilarious..." Po broke  
off into laughter once more, Shifu huffed in irritation as he proceeded to half-drown his porridge in milk.

After the hilarity that was breakfast Master Shifu chased his students out of the kitchen with threats of triple training once he was no longer confined to the bunk-house. His students tried to stay to clean their dishes but Shifu convinced then he' that he'd do them, telling them that  
he needed to do something or he'd go mad with boredom. In the end they agreed and headed off to the training hall, Shifu saw them to the bunk-house door before heading back to the kitchen to make a start on the dishes.

* * *

**_A/N_**  
_Poor Shifu getting made fun of by his students... then again The greatest Kung Fu teacher having a sweet tooth is kinda funny.  
Well I'll talk to ya again next Chapter BYE ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

The morning passed and training went well Po getting hit only three times, once in the family jewels and the other two times in the head.  
Noon finally came and the Five and Po made their way to the bunk-house kitchen stomachs growling, they arrived in the kitchen to find  
that lunch was already made and set on the table and a sleeping Shifu was curled up on his makeshift bed. Crane was the first to get over  
his surprise and gently shook Master Shifu awake as the others still stood staring at the pre-prepared lunch mouths open in surprise, Shifu  
slowly awoke and uncurled himself before watching his surprised students with curiosity. The small table was laden with bread, cheese,  
fresh fruit and vegetables, a variety of non-alcoholic drinks, a small selection of sweets and cakes and various other goodies.  
"Master when did you put all of this together?" Tigress asked as she looked at the spread in disbelief as they slowly turned to look at their Master. "If you think back to a couple of days ago you will find that I was confined to the bunk-house, and as I told you when I said I'd  
do the dishes. I have to have something to do or else I'd go crazy, I'm not one who can tolerate being idle for long unless I am asleep...  
Is it truly that hard to believe that I would make you all lunch?" Shifu responded as he took his place at the laden table motioning to the  
others to do the same, the six young warriors sat and began to rummage through the food on the table, they all exclaimed in delight  
upon finding particular goodies hidden amongst the feast. "Is this fresh bread?" Po asked as he picked up a loaf breaking it in half with a  
crunch and smelling it, Shifu nodded and answered him. "Yes freshly baked this morning, come now, all of you dig in."  
"Wait a minute Master, the Jade Palace attendants don't bake bread for another two days... did you bake this yourself?... It's really good."  
Po said around a mouthful of the golden brown bread, Shifu nodded in response a slight blush of embarrassment at the complement could  
be only just seen on his cheeks. His students looked at him in surprise at learning that their master could cook, mere moments afterwards  
they bombarded their Master with questions of what he did and didn't make that was on the table. "What about these fresh almond cookies?  
Did you bake them as well?" Monkey asked as he happily munched on his fifth one.  
"And these dumplings Master?" Tigress asked as she placed a couple more on her plate.  
"Did you make these mini fruit pies Master?" Crane asked before starting on his third one.  
"What about these rice balls Master?" Mantis asked as he slowly munched his way through a rice ball that was larger than himself.  
"Did you make these tea cakes too Master?" Viper asked as she grabbed hold of another of the small cakes and placing it on her plate before taking a huge bite from it, Shifu nodded at each of his students queries as he slowly turned from pink to crimson from his students complements on his cookery skills. "Come on master you haven't touched a thing yet." Tigress stated when she noticed that their master still hadn't eaten anything, Shifu grinned sheepishly and muttered something about being lost in thought.

Once the Furious Five and Po had eaten their full and had helped Master Shifu clear away the dishes, they sat and talked for awhile waiting  
for their lunch to settle before they went to the training hall for their afternoon training. "Hey Master is that flour in your fur?" Viper asked curiously. "What! There's **still** some left in my fur? I thought I got it all out." Master Shifu exclaimed as he ran a paw through the fur on his  
head creating a small cloud of flour, the others giggled as their Master sighed in frustration. "Shouldn't you all be training, it must be late afternoon by now." Shifu told them sternly as he herded them out of the kitchen through the hallways and out of the bunk-house, as he  
watched his students noisily make their way down the stairs towards the training hall he shook his head in amusement, he then made his  
way back to the kitchen in hopes of finding something to do until night fall when his students would return.

* * *

_**  
A/N  
**All right here's chapter seven... I wonder if Master Shifu will come cook for me once I go off to Uni...  
Anyway The Next Chapter is the last one oh and if anyone has a better Name fo Li the messenger goose I would like ot hear it cause I don't really like his name but couldn't think of another at the time.  
So I'll see you all next time with the final Chapter, Chapter eight. BYE ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

Shifu was snapped out of meditation by the sound of his students returning from training, they all took their places at the table but  
were still full from the lunch time feast and so only nibbled on some of the leftovers from the large meal. The six warriors were chatting  
animatedly with each other and hardly noticed when their Master left the room, Shifu soon returned with his flute and sat down on his  
bed as his students conversation broke off into a series of yawns. The six young warriors had grown silent as they each stared off into  
space before Shifu began to play his flute, his students shifted their focus onto the music trying to find the hidden meanings and memories  
that only Shifu could decipher. The mournful yet beautiful music lulled the already tired warriors into a state of half awareness, the haunting  
yet comforting music seemed to echo and eventually fade long after Shifu had played the final note. He looked at each of his half asleep  
students and spoke in a calm whisper like voice. "I believe it is time for bed." At the sleepy yet questioning glances from his students he  
added. "I will sleep here for one **final** night. Just to make sure my cold has truly gone, now off you go. Goodnight." His students filed  
past him biding him goodnight before heading off to their own rooms for a well deserved rest, it wasn't long before each of the young  
warriors fell into deep slumber and not much longer afterwards that Master Shifu also fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

  
"Sire the Thread of Hope is in sight, we should make it to the Jade Palace by noon tomorrow." A goose servant said with confidence that  
he didn't feel as he bowed low to the Emperor, the Emperor nodded and replied. "Good, we'll camp here tonight and break camp at dawns  
first light." The servant goose bowed low as he was dismissed and rushed off to carry out his Master's orders. The Emperor sat on his light weighted throne that travelled with him and brooded. _'I hope we get there soon enough, even now it could be too late.'

* * *

  
_Dawn crept slowly closer as the inhabitants of the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace slept, all except Shifu who sat on the bunk-house  
steps a blanket wrapped around his shoulders to ward off the early morning chill as he watched the stars fade. A few minutes before the  
gong was to sound Shifu made his way back to the kitchen, just as the gong sounded le laid down on his makeshift bed and feigned sleep  
just as his students arrived. "**Po**! Be quiet, Master Shifu is still asleep." Tigress growled as loud as she dared, Po grinned nervously at  
Tigress' angry glare as he noticed his Master still apparently asleep. "Why don't we take our breakfast with us and eat at the training hall?" Suggested Viper in a hushed voice.  
"Good idea." Tigress agreed nodding, after a few minutes they all quietly made their way to the training hall breakfast in hand after thinking  
they had succeeded in not waking their Master.

Shifu waited for a few minutes before sitting in a meditative position lost in deep thought, this brooding came to an end fifteen minutes  
later as crane entered the kitchen carrying empty dishes. "Oh, good morning Master." Crane said respectively bowing once he had put the  
dishes down, Shifu grunted in response still partially lost in thought before standing. "Crane if anyone needs me I'll be meditating at the  
Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom." Shifu stated before swiftly leaving the room without another word, Crane bowed to the retreating figure  
and replied. "Yes Master."

Crane quickly made his way back to his friends. Hey crane what took you?" Mantis asked as the others stopped briefly to greet him.  
"I was talking to Master Shifu." Crane stated making everyone stop again.  
"He's awake?" Viper asked, Crane nodded and spoke again.  
"Yeah he said that if anyone needed him he'd be meditating at the Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom." They all quickly decided to get back  
to training, they were just about to start when a Jade Palace attendant appeared. "Masters, an Imperial Palace messenger just arrived,  
he is in the arena." The goose stated before bowing and leaving hastily, the six warriors exchanged glances before making their way  
to meet the messenger waiting in the arena.

* * *

  
The six warriors arrived at the arena and Tigress spoke before anyone else could. "What do you want messenger?" She demanded  
harshly. "Masters I have been sent to inform you that the Emperor shall be arriving at noon today, also I have been instructed to inquire  
on the health of Master Shifu." The messenger stated formally.  
"Oh, well we will make sure that the Jade Palace is ready to receive him. Also tell the Emperor that Master Shifu has recovered." Tigress  
replied a little gentler this time, the messenger goose nodded before taking off to return to his master and relay his new information.  
"You guys inform the attendants and help them get the palace ready, I'll be back to help you after I tell master Shifu." Tigress instructed  
before rushing off to the Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom, with Tigress gone the others rushed around the palace informing all of the  
attendants and helping them with various tasks in preparation for the Emperors arrival.

* * *

  
"Your Highness I bring a reply from the Jade Palace." The messenger goose said as he bowed low to his Master.  
"Speak." Came the short reply.  
"The Jade Palace will be ready to receive you by noon." The goose said while still keeping his head bowed.  
"And Master Shifu?" The Emperor queried.  
"Has apparently recovered, though from what I don't know. That is all the information I have Sire." The goose replied bowing as low as  
he could as the Emperor dismissed him with a wave of his paw. _'At least he is now well, I would hate to break this news to an ill Panda.'  
_The Emperor thought to himself as he wished that his journey would pass faster.

* * *

  
"Master? Master?" Tigress called so she wouldn't startle Shifu if he was in deep meditation, as she reached the old Peach tree Tigress  
saw her Master sitting peacefully beneath the blossom filled branches. He appeared to still be meditating but he had one of his ears  
turned in her direction, Tigress approached her Master and knelt beside him. "Master the Emperor will be arriving at noon." She stated  
simply, at Tigress' statement Shifu's eyes snapped open and his ears pricked up in surprise. "What!?" He asked in alarm.  
"Relax Master, we don't want you having a heart attack now... A messenger arrived a few minutes ago to let us know, the others are  
informing the attendants and helping them get everything ready." Tigress said soothingly trying to calm the alarmed Red Panda down,  
Shifu took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Well we can't stay up here, we have to go help... Come on Tigress." Shifu Stated as  
he hurriedly jumped to his feet and began to walk away, Tigress sighed and followed behind her limping Master.

* * *

  
Hours passed in what seemed only minutes to the frantic attendants and Kung Fu Masters, before they felt they were ready the entire  
of the Jade Palace population was lined up in the arena. The huge double gates were open wide in anticipation of the Emperors arrival,  
the Five and Po were lined up a step behind Shifu each freshly bathed and in his or her best clothing.

A few minutes of silence passed before servants that made the front of the Emperor's train appeared at the gates, they slowly marched  
in time their foot steps sounding like many drums, they were followed by a heavily guarded sedan chair. The sedan chair had thin red  
curtains around it hiding the occupant from view, carved wooden dragons covered in gold leaf decorated the sedans chairs top four  
corners, dark coloured cherry tree wood that made up the chair was varnished and polished until it shone, each of the servants wore  
matching orange and red trimmed uniforms with not a speck of dirt or wrinkle visible. The pig servants that carried the sedan chair gently  
lowered it to the ground before each taking a step away from it, with grace and dignity an auburn coloured tiger stepped out into the  
arena the sun reflecting of his shimmering fur making him look as if he were glowing. The tiger had an air of authority about him as he  
stood tall and proud, his red and gold clothing only increased his royal appearance while showing off his muscular body. The inhabitants  
of the Jade Palace bowed low in respect for their Emperor as he took in his surroundings, Master Shifu was the first to stand up straight  
once more as he began to speak. "Your Highness, to what do we owe this great honour?" The Emperor looked fondly at Shifu as he answered.  
"I heard that you had fallen ill my friend." Shifu's ears pricked up at this and he gave a quick questioning look to his students.  
"I had, but have made a full recovery as you can see." He answered politely.  
"Yes, I am glad you have for I have an urgent matter to discuss with you." The Emperor stated his face suddenly hard and emotionless.  
"Of course sire, shall we talk in the sacred hall of warriors?" Shifu queried.  
"Only if you are sure it's walls do not have ears Master Shifu." The Emperor replied as he began to follow Shifu who had started to walk  
towards the hall. "Only the paintings sire and I don't think they will tell anyone anything." Shifu replied before stoping and giving a nod  
to his students and Jade Palace attendants to let them know they were dismissed. He then continued to slowly lead the Emperor to  
the Sacred Hall of Warriors, one inside he shut the two huge doors making it clear that they were not to be disturbed.

The other six Kung Fu masters were left to help the Jade Palace attendants, all of the servants and soldiers that came with the Emperor  
needed food, water and a place to rest just as much as the Emperor himself. Though they were curious as to what was being discussed  
in the hall they dared not try to spy as they knew their master had very keen hearing, with the decision to not go near the hall unless  
absolutely necessary the six of them continued helping the attendants then went to the training hall for some late afternoon training until  
dinner time.

...To be continued...  


* * *

  
_**A/N  
**Well there you have it the final chapter of Shifu's cold, for those of you who are wondering his "dream" will be further explained in the sequel.  
Speaking of sequel's I am willing to put up a small sneak peek of the first chapter... not the whole chapter only a small part of it as I am still in the process of writing it, let me know through reviews and I'll type a small part of it up and place it in a special section at the end of this story until then I shall leave this story as un-completed.  
Well until either the sequal of Shifu's cold or the secret sneek peek. BYE ^^_


	9. Sneak Peek

_**Sneak Peek**_

The Emperor Sat on the steps in front of the Moon pool in the Sacred Hall of Warriors while Shifu stood in front of him with  
wide eyes and raised ears at what the Emperor had told him. "Are you sure Sire" Master Shifu asked his voice tinged with panic,  
the Emperor sighed and nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so Master Shifu." He replied watching Shifu as he paced shaking his  
head muttering "no, No, NO, **NO!**" Shifu exclaimed getting louder with each word. "There must be some mistake." He said  
desperately, the Emperor watched the near frantic Red Panda with growing concern. Soon tiring of Shifu's pacing and fearing  
that the old Red Panda may have a heart attack he decided it best to intervene. Placing a paw on Shifu's shoulder stopping  
him in mid step the Emperor waited until Shifu was looking him in the eye and then spoke. "There is no mistake Shifu, this  
information comes from a reliable and completely trustworthy source. And now, you know what must be done… I'm sorry."  
The Emperor said softly, he patted Shifu's shoulder before standing and leaving the Sacred Hall of Warriors and leaving an  
ashen faced Red Panda behind.

* * *

_**A/N  
**Well there you go a sneak peek at the first chapter of the sequel to Shifu's Cold... No I haven't named the story yet and no this is not  
the whole first chapter only a small portion of it... to tell the truth I haven't finished writing the first chapter but I have written more than this,  
this is just the first scene.  
Well enjoy... Oh! and if anyone has a good Chinese name for the Emperor who let me know, I was thinking of finding out what was Chinese for Royal Tiger but if any of you have a better name let me know along with the translation please.  
Well until the sequel. BYE^^_


End file.
